Itachizame Jubei
"The Dragon of the High Seas." Title: Kaizoku-Ou, Daimyo of the Itachizame family, de Facto ruler of the Crystal Island, Interprovincial Dragon Champion Nicknames: "The Slayer", "Chaos Incarnate", "Shark Tooth Jubei" Known Associate: Hosokawa Hotaru , Hayabusa Satoshi Biography Most Sons of Heaven born in the higher echelons of the Empire have everything given to them, and they are well known to not be quite as able as they think they are, sometimes disgracing the glorious name of their ancestor. But in a land where only the most ruthless survives and rules, following this trend would not allow someone to rule. From a young age, Itachizame Jubei was groomed to become the next leader of the Tigershark family, in opposition to the other Great Sharks and his 4 other brothers and sisters. Not the elder, the decision to have him become the next head of the family came from "Shark Tooth Baba", his grand-mother, who saw great potential in the young man as he play-fought with his friends. While learning the necessary basics of reading, writing and mathematics, Jubei spent the rest of his time training his body to become the ultimate fighting machine at the request of his grand-mother. Most families would have dedicated that time to make him a "good leader" or a "skilled politician", but the old woman knew that the only way her grand-son would get respect was if he was able to beat anyone he met into a pulp and get respect that way. Right after his gempukku, Jubei decided to break away from his family for a little bit, a classic idea for many adventurous young Sons of Heaven, but rather than take the typical Grand Tour, Itachizame Jubei assumed a "warrior name", and joined the Dragon Blade Competition, where he quickly rose in the ranks to reach the top of the groupings. One of the rare places where his perfect combat persona and physical perfection could be appreciated for what it was, he became one of the most popular fighter amongst young married and unmarried women as well as military commanders and sensei. While he never achieved the coveted Dragon Blade Champion status due to competing at the same times as Hosokawa Hotaru, who would later become the Shogun, he won most local championships and the still quite prestigious Interprovincial Championship, improving the status of that title by a fair margin. After winning all he could and seeing he would not progress anymore in that arena, Jubei returned to his family, where his father welcomed him with open arms after the open rebellion of his eldest son. The short war between the main Pirate King faction and the rebels led by his son was won by a decisive duel between Jubei and his brother, that had not expected him to have become such a skilled fighters in his "silly traveling years." This victory cemented Jubei's claim to his father's title, which he took after a few years learning the basics of politics from the now elderly man. As the Kaizoku-Ou, Jubei is known for his military skill but also for his close ties with many families which were not part of the "circle of friends" of the Sharks in the past, like the Shogun's Office and the Peregrine Falcon family. While not a great navy Admiral like most of his ancestors, he knows to get collaborators with the required skills and rewards skill rather than birth, which made him many (weak) enemies and many (very skilled and powerful) friends. Stat block Backgrounds: Islander Sea Raider 4 / Imperial Sea Guard 2 Skills: Samurai Weapons 8 (Wakizashi emphasis 2), Nittan Weapons 6 (Gladius emphasis), Acting 5, Commerce 3, Defense 6 (Ground fighting), Duelling 6, Etiquette 5 (Islander), Perform: Singing 3 (Sea Chanty), Sailing 6, Lore: Crystal Isle 5, Intimidation 6, Battle 5 (Mass Battle), Lore: Anatomy 3, Athletics 3, Courtier 3 (Islander), Games: Mahjong 4, Games: Four Winds 4, Perform: Insults 4, Martial Arts: Wushu 4 (Striking) Special Techniques: Ground Fighting (All), Kata: Favoured weapon: Wakizashi Advantages: Allies (Various), Blackmail (Quite a few), Quick Healer, Daredevil, Darling of the Court (Islander), Great Potential, Strenght of the Earth, Quick Disadvantages: Bad Fortune: Secret Love (Hotaru's wife), Brash, Contrary, Driven (Strenght), Obligation (Assist the Shogun) Category:Personalities Category:Crystal Isle